herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Diclonius
Diclonius is a Race in HereWeStand Roleplay. Characteristics and Abilities * Cat ear looking horns that stick out from their heads. * An inherent killer instinct that drives them to kill humans and mutants, mostly without noticing. * Inherent usage of Vectors. Every Diclonius vectors has a different ability (Example: Nana's ability to disable other Diclonius Vectors, Number #50's vibration) * Biological trait of sensing where other diclonii are through their vector range (Exception: Usalia, for being the original.) * Age faster and develop better than any regular human or mutant, looking like teens at the early age of six/seven years of age. However, still have an average lifespan as humans. * Both horns destroyed = instant death Biology Diclonius have horns on the parietal section of their skulls. Most often, these horns resemble cat ears from certain angles. These horns are a mixture of bone and cartilage. Studies from the Diclonius Research Institute (K. Org) state that Diclonii fall into a temporary coma if they lose one of their horns, and would never return from their lethargic state if they lose both horns. However, this might be bogus as some Diclonii have shown for their horns to grow back during experimentation. Something else that is notable is that only women can utilize the vectors, as male Diclonii have been created, but none as of yet have been successful replicas, and even being failed experiments, they cannot utilize vectors nor have a killing instinct. They only possess a limited echolocation of max. 1 meter of range. They also grow with an inherent instinct that is driven to kill those who aren't mutants, manifesting in the form of a "voice" in their minds (Exception: Usalia, considering that her instinct is also a secondary personality) which constantly floods their heads with thoughts of murder. The way they listen to their inner voices usually depends on their psyche as well and how much they are broken mentally. Whenever listening to the instinct, they usually lose themselves to the voice and adapt a cold, monstrous personality which allows them to kill without remorse. However, they can snap out of it, and control themselves. Usually, A Diclonius would be made sterile and not having the ability to reproduce. However, that usually varies, as seen during experimentation. The mutation carries itself like a virus among them, and if reproducing, no matter with who, the child will also be born Diclonius. Their vectors are usually located in a nub between the eyes which holds an artery that allows the mutation to prevail. If messed with, it would disable their vectors temporarily. Intense amounts of pain also can make them lose their focus and make them not be able to use their vectors for a short period of time, as they'd need to regain focus. Background Usalia was the first diclonius ever to exist, being born from a human family, her mutation killing her mother at birth. Her father, Nagato, started working with Director Kurama and his facility in order to create a mutant vaccine. But, after Nagato's death and the mayor's creator of The Cure, Kurama decided to try a different approach, and replicate Usalia's power into other humans he could find. So far, he only has managed to perfectly replicate two diclonii; Nana and Silpelit #50, while the rest are imperfect failures so far. Trivia * Diclonius are originally from the anime Elfen lied. * The plural for "Diclonius" is "Diclonii". * The creator of Diclonius usually jokes around saying "Nobody will create a diclonius", on the point that in the original source, Diclonius is a virus that mutates the newborn children of those infected to be horned children, women being the fully formed and men just having horns and that's it. However, the creator of the race dropped that aspect of the source due to the way they were created. The virus rule still applies if vectors come in contact. * Being the first one to exist and the originator of the mutation, Usalia is considered the "Queen" of Diclonius, having the perfect DNA. * Anti-tank bullets and other extremely strong firearms can pierce through a vector mean of parry and defense, but still would be slowed down enough to just bounce off their heads and cause less damage than instantaneous death. (Exception: Twenny Wright ) * The number naming of the Diclonii at K. Org relates as onto how many vectors they have. Example: Nana being Silpelit #7 for having seven vectors of 5 meter range. * The weakest Diclonius to ever exist in HWS is Alice Margatroid, known as Silpelit #0, having just one vector with a range as long as twice the size of her own arms and not being able to use it correctly. * The strongest Diclonius to ever exist in HWS is Silpelit #50. It is yet to be revealed, however Director Kurama has confirmed to Robert Snow that Number 50 was their most lethal asset, having slaughtered countless of scientists in the facility by just getting near her chamber. * In K. Org, Failed Silpelits are not given numbers, but rather a nomenclature with the mark of "F", so the numbering can be consistent and not related to the quantity of vectors the failed experiments possess. (Exception: Alice Margatroid) Category:Races/Tribes